092014-DarmokAcenia
GT: Acenia has been looking around the house for Darmok for a little while, unable to locate him. She steps outside to see if there's a part of the house she's just not noticing. CC: Ͽ இutside, you'll find Đarmok sitting on the roof overhanging the porch. Ͼ GT: Acenia pokes him with her broom. "Darmok? Are you okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok wakes with a start. Ƕe mumbles something unintelligible. "Ѧcenia, Ļost in the ϝorest?" Ͼ GT: "I'm not in a forest yet. You're not acting as carefree as usual! Are you okay?" She calls up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Ƕe shrugs. "Տami, the Ҁontract is Տealed." Ͼ GT: "Is that bad?" Acenia makes an effort to try to climb up there with him. "Do you need to talk to Merrow about it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok grumbles, and nods. "Đarmok, Ļost in the ϝorest. Đarmok, Տold for a Տong." Ͼ GT: "Like Thiago?" She scramble up to the roof finally and sits next to him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. Ͼ GT: "I thought you would be happy to meet your other mama. She looks like your mama." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok sighs. "Đarmok, a tool of the damned. Տami, Đarmok's last hope. Տami, the Ҁontract is Տealed. Ͼ GT: "Oh... she could have helped you with something? Last hope?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ GT: "But she can't now because of a contract...? Is GodTiering a contract?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. Ͼ GT: "Sorry Darmok. I really want to understand you. I just feel bad sometimes cause I think it comes off as I'm trying to pull information from you. If you ever feel that way, please tell me." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. Ͼ GT: "Is there a way that I can help?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. "Đarmok, Ƕis Đoom ϝoretold." Ͼ GT: Acenia frowns. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Well, we'll make the best of it until then, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. "Ѧcenia, ϝriends on the இther Տide." Ͼ GT: "I mean for you!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "We all die eventually, right? Just because we're doomed doesn't mean we can't be happy in the meantime, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok gives Ѧcenia a hard stare. Ͼ GT: "We can try?" She lowers her eyes. "Sorry... " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ "Ѧcenia and றerrow in the Ѧrchives." Ͼ GT: "Archives..." Acenia thinks for a moment. "Oh... But... Miloko and Darmok in the Archives!" Acenia blushes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ "Đarmok, Ƕis last breath. Đarmok and றerrow, ϝriends to the Σnd." Ͼ GT: "I'm sure he'd agree!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ "றerrow and Ѧcenia, in the Ⱦower. றerrow and றiloko--" Ƕe cuts off and rubs the side of his face. Ͼ GT: Acenia tilts her head to the side. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ "றiloko, Đarmok's Ļast Ɓreath. றerrow and Ѧcenia..." Ƕe digs his fingernails into his palm in frustration. Ͼ GT: "You're... going to... be gone because you're protecting all of us?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Last breath... Miloko, Merrow, Acenia... But not Darmok. Darmok's last breath..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. "Đarmok, Ļast Ƿiece of the Ƿuzzle." Ͼ GT: "I'm sorry..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok grumbles and forces out the words very slowly. "ற-merrow andddd Ѧcecececenia. Ƿrotect-t-t-t றillokkokooko." Ͼ GT: "Oh! Yes, absolutely!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ "Ѧfter?" Ͼ GT: "We'll protect her with you, and for you when you can't be there! Is that okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "In case we get seperated or... Darmok's last breath. Then someone is always watching and protecting Miloko, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ GT: "Darmok, can you write? I remember Merrow saying you could speak normally in Prospit!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. Ͼ GT: "Ah, sorry!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs. Ͼ GT: "Still, thank you for my pumpkin earlier! Merrow might need some help with pumpkins later, you know?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "றerrow, Ⱦhe Жamen Ǵrinder." Ͼ GT: "Did I make it too difficult for him?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Have you seen it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia pokes her YLIP to pull it up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his hand, waving it away. "Ѧcenia's Ƿrimer, Σxploding Ʀunes." Ͼ GT: "Exploding Runes? Uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She puts the YLIP back in bracelet mode. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "So... maybe... an innocent message that hides... something bad? I did something bad?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. "Ѧcenia, ϝlashing a Ѿhale Ⱦail." Ͼ GT: "Wh... " Acenia readjusts her dress just in case. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok wraps his arms around his legs, and rests his cheek on his knee, watching Ѧcenia closely. Ͼ GT: "I don't know that one... I'm sorry..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I'm really worried I made it too hard for him. I don't want to keep showing it to Scarlet either..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ "Ļibby, 'Ɓe Ɓalish'." Ͼ GT: "The YLIP said that was questionably valid, so I didn't want to try that way." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs. Ͼ GT: "Are you still upset about your mom though? She's probably waited a long time to meet you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok sighs, and shakes his head. Ͼ GT: "I'm assuming a lot. Sorry." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Đarmok stands, dusting himself off, and reaches over to ruffle Ѧcenia's hair. Ͼ GT: She is a bit lost in thought, so doesn't make an effort to stop him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CC: Ͽ Ƕe climbs down from the roof and heads in the front door of the house. Ͼ